el principio del fin
by evilriddle
Summary: Estamos en 1949,tiempo en el que la casa Slytherin no significaban inmediatamente mago oscuro, pero los prejuicios estan alli,siempre. Entonces ¿porque Harry Potter, un mestizo sin herencia sobrevivie en Slytherin?¿de que conoze a Tom Riddle? , lo que todos se preguntan es ¿porque Riddle que domina Slytherin siempre tiene un ojo en él?
1. Chapter 1

gracias por leer, esto no se si se convertirá en un ranking M mas adelante pero ahora no

Disclamer: ¿tom riddle domina el mundo junto a Harry? no asi que todos los derechos son de j.k. rowling

1.-El rey de Slytherin

Tom riddle. Perfecto de slytherin, séptimo año. 1,80 piel blanquecina, facciones aristocraticas, labios finos y rosados, nariz respingona y unos ojos verde azulado, pero oscuros, muy oscuros. Delgado, sobretodo cuando vuelve a comienzos de año, no tiene gran musculatura, pero no es por eso que llegó a ser el mas deseado. Notas perfectas, con un prometedor futuro por delante, un genio. Podira ser ministro en relativos pocos años si se lo propusiese, tiene lo necesario. Tom tiene carisma, controla sus sentimientos a la perfeccion, te hace querer estar bajo su protección y cuando habla te hace desear que nunca pare y a los que no caen en su encanto es lo suficientemente poderoso para que después de una charla privade ( o no tanto) dejes de responder a tu nombre y empieces a querer no provocarle nuevamente.

Sonrisa encantadora, solo te hace ver lo que quiere que veas,quiere hacerte sentir confiado.

Pero de puertas cerradas es diferente, por los pasillos, en las aulas, en el gran coemdor, en las rondas, con los profesores… puede ser un completo caballero, un alumno ejemplar. Cuando entras en los dominios Slytherin notas incluso en el aire el poder y la frialdad contenida, siempre esta allí controlándote con sus seguidores, porque esa fachada, si, fachada, no esta dentro de la sala común, no esta en las habitaciones, allí es donde te das cuenta que no solo tiene carisma sino también poder. El poder de convencer a la gente, solo hay que ver que todo Slytherin y parte de Revenclaw esta de su parte; pero no solo eso el tiene tal potencial mágico que se siente en el aire cuando estas cerca de el y su corte. Si, su corte, porque el es el rey de Slytherin, tine a todos atrapados en sus redes, en sus promesas, pero no los culpo, como hacerlo, si yo estoy en ellas. No soy parte de su corte, nunca podría estar en ella, el aun siendo un mestizo tiene a todos los sangre pura comiendo de su mano, he hablado de sus promesas, no son solo promesas, son el comienzo de una revolución en el mundo mágico, donde el, el rey de slytherin junto a su corte de sangrepuras governaran, pero no cualquier sangrepura, los sangrepuras.

Familias antiguas, Abraxas Malfoy,sus segundo, walburga Black,la fría walburga, comprometida con su primo Orion dos años menor, también parte de la corte; Avery y Robert lestrange. Todos ellos herederos de sus casas, nobles y ancestrales.

Pero tom no se quedaba atrás, es el heredero de slytherin, destendiente de Salazar, él solto el basilisco en 5º, pocos lo saben, pero soy un slytherin, una serpiente, y uno tiene sus contactos. Pero como ya he dicho no estoy en la corte, por lo que paso desapercibido, voy a sexto, por lo que Riddle no debería saber quien soy, desgraciadamente mantiene un ojo en mi.

El es el mas deseado, el mas apuesto, y el que controla la casa. Los que estamos fuera de su corte lo llamamos cuando no esta presente rey. Aunque claro para eso hay que relacionarte con la gente, y, ante todo somos Slytherins, lo respetamos pero no lo dejamos saber, solo los mas tontos.

Realmente los términos de corte y rey los hemos puesto nosotros, el los sabra, el lo sabe casi todo. Se ha convertido en un señor oscuro, o lo hara en un año, ahora esta reclutando a prometedores sangre puras, con dinero que puedan financiar todo este proyecto, porque no es un juego, ha dejado de ser un juego. El es un lord oscuro y nadie, al menos públicamente, y que sea slytherin lo desafia abiertamente, tampoco hablan con el, solo si el habla contigo primero, lo que ya adelanto que es muy poco probable.

Bueno asi estamos ahora, el dirigiendo y los demás como meras marionetas obedecen. También es de conociemiento común que odia a Albus Dumbeldore, el subdirector y profesor de transformaciones, jefe de la casa Gryffindor, no soy especialmente prejuicioso, pero esa casa de leones me pone de los nervios, no tienen mas que hormonas y gritos. O quizás soy yo, y mi costumbre de convivir con slytherin, todos con dobles sentidos, siempre alerta. Por eso siempre estoy en la biblioteca estudiando o leyendo libros, silencio y conocimientos, mis fuertes. Bueno pocos saben de la razón de su odio a Dumbeldore, otra vez soy la excepción.

Seguramente os preguntareis quien soy, he dejado alguna información desperdigada sin cuidado, pero el tema principal es tom. He mencionado que es el mas deseado y codiciado ¿no? Pues yo no soy la exepción. Me llamo Harry potter, si, soy el heredero de la antigua y noble casa de los potter, y están muertos, asi que no soy mas heredero que cualquier sarngresucia

He mencionado que voy a sexto, por lo que soy menor, no puedo acceder a las cámaras de Gringotts, además soy un mestizo. Mi padre era james potter y mi madre lily potter(Evans de soltera) una sangresucia. Desheredaron a mi padre cuando se caso con mi madre, no seria tan terrible si no estuviera en Slytherin y odiara con todo mi corazón y alma a los muggles y a los sangresucias. Como dije mi familia esta muerta, en la lucha contra Grindelwal, el mago oscuro de hace pocos años, no mas de 17, mi madre me tuvo poco antes de morir junto a mi padre en una batalla, algunos dirían que Dumbeldore tan intimo amigo de la familia y vencedor del mago oscuro se dignaría a buscarme un hogar, al pobre bebe de un año de edad que sus amigos y compañeros de batalla habían dejado huérfano ¿verdad? Ilusos, lo que hizo fue dejarme en un orfanato de Londres en mitad del invierno con una nota en la que explicaba que era huérfano y me llamaba Harry potter. Eso fue poco después de la acogida de un niño en el orfanato, recién nacido en el mismo centro.

¿errores ortograficos?¿mi muerte? lo he dejado un poco mal, si os ha gustado la historia dejar comentarios, es facil es gratis.

no sabia como presentar la historia asi que idolatro un poco a tom riddle pero ya se vera mas adelante que no es siempre asi.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por leer, esto no se si se convertirá en un ranking M mas adelante pero ahora no

("hola") són las conversaciones

(_Hola_) flashback

Disclamer: ¿tom riddle domina el mundo junto a Harry? no asi que todos los derechos son de j.k. rowling

2.-El comienzo del comienzo

Si, ese niño era Tom Marvolo Riddle, y si, los dos vivíamos en el mismo orfanato, el orfanato Wool. Entonces, no tiene mucho sentido que no me conociera hasta los 12 ¿no? Tiene su gracia, empezó como una coincidencia, pero me ha favorecido así que la he conservado hasta los 11. En realidad Tom ocupo la última plaza en los dormitorios masculinos, y de todas formas las niñas cuidaría bien de ese bebe tan agradable dijeron las cuidadoras. Ese es mi secreto, no que fuera un travesti ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que los primeros once años de mi vida viví en la zona femenina, no es la gran cosa, de vez en cuando te encuentras a una chica cambiándose pero nada del otro mundo, de todas formas solo Riddle sabe sobre esto. De vuelta al relato, allí es donde vi por primera vez a Tom Riddle, aquel apartado niño con la mirada triste y llena de odio; a los de la zona de niñas no se les permitía jugar con los hombres por lo que no es ninguna cosa personal el no poder acercarme, es que aun siendo chico no me dejaban ir. De todas formas le observaba de lejos, todos sus episodios, pero él no me veía. Vi cuando ahorco a las mascotas de los niños que le pegaban, de todas formas se merecían eso, por lo que más que repugnar, admire mas a Riddle con esas pequeñas pero inteligentes venganzas. O cuando rompió ese cristal con lo que ahora sé que era magia accidental, y le hicieron recoger cada pedazo con sus manos desnudas y huesudas. Inevitablemente se cortó, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Y él solo se quedó viendo su sangre, sin dejar ver una mísera mueca de dolor, allí comprendí que aparte de admirarle, sentía atracción por su fortaleza, algo importante, si me preguntas, en un sitio como ese orfanato. O cuando salimos de paseo a la playa y se llevo a dos niños a una cueva, les seguí, y allí me enamore de Tom, no era una cosa muy grande, tenía nueve y el diez; aun me acuerdo de ese día y el revuelo que se montó, esos niños no volvieron al orfanato. Quedaron camas libres en la zona masculina, pero no me cambiaron, para que dijeron, pronto se llenaran y tendría que volver. Aunque la ocasión donde mi supuesto enamoramiento dejo de tener ese supuesto delante y se quedo en que lo quería y admiraba a partes iguales, (no que lo dijera en voz alta o me lo confirmara siquiera mentalmente en aquella época), fue cuando unos niños le pillaron hablando entre silbidos con una culebra en el patio detrás del orfanato, me entere viéndolo desde la ventana( el patio era la zona de habitaciones masculinas, habitaciones femeninas estábamos en la biblioteca aprendiendo buenas formas, o lo que se podía en aquellos lugares).

Al cabo de dos días le regalaron a la serpiente muerta y envuelta en regalo, el no mostro nada, no lloro ni pestañeo, solo se la quedo viendo. Algo cambio en el, yo lo sentí, ahora sé que es porque podría, mas adelante evolucionando mis habilidades, ver su aura, su poder.

Dos meses después se fue, nos dijeron que vino un hombre con barba a informar que Tom Riddle tenía una beca para una escuela de superdotados, no le creí, pero sabía que estaba bien, el tampoco lo habría creído, así que este donde este estará bien, sino ¿porque lo dejarían regresar en verano? Una año después un hombre que respondía con la descripción llamado profesor Dumbeldore, vino a hablar conmigo.

_FlashBack_

_Estaba sentado en la cama de la pequeña habitación recostado en la pared con un libro en las rodillas, era mediodía, pero no quería comer, de hecho no quería salir, pero ¿a quien le importa si el pobre Harry, el niño anormal ese, el que hacía desaparecer la ropa o los juguetes de los demás, el niño ese que le crecía el pelo de la noche a la mañana después de habérselo rapado?, suspiró, Como los odiaba. Entonces tocaron a la puerta._

_"¿Se puede?" preguntó una voz madura, obviamente masculina y obviamente no era de aquí, así que puse mi cara de niño que no rompió nunca un plato_

_"Si claro señor pase" voz dulce y tímida conseguida, todo sea por las apariencias. Se abrió la puerta con un sonido sordo, y por allí entró, efectivamente un hombre maduro, con el traje mas horroroso que nunca haya visto, chaqueta morada y pantalones rojos, no quiero pensar en cómo será su camisa; esto no se reflejo en mi cara de niño bueno._

_"buenos días muchacho soy el profesor Dumbeldore, he ido primero al comedor y a la zona masculina pero me han mandado aquí, si no le importa que pregunte señor Potter, porque está viviendo en la zona femenina si es un hombre?" dijo con voz de abuelo y con un toque acusador, tengo once años ni que me interesaran las mujeres esas hormonales, es cierto que es maduro pero creo que exagera con esa voz, sinceramente, mas falsa y me dan arcadas, además, quien se ha creído este "elemento" para llamarme muchacho con tanta familiaridad, pero que se le va a hacer. Apropósito, ¿y este como sabe mi nombre?_

_"pues vera profesor, cuando llegué al orfanato no había sitio en el ala masculina así que me pusieron en la femenina hasta hoy."_

_"bien, bien señor Potter, era simple curiosidad." dijo con una sonrisa "he venido porque me gustaría hablarle de lo que de hecho le dije a un compañero suyo el señor Riddle, no sé si lo conoce, habrá observado que este año no ha estado en el orfanato ¿verdad?, pues verá usted tiene una plaza en la misma escuela que el señor Riddle, esa escuela se llama Hogwarts, pero para los que no están admitidos o no saben de su existencia, es una escuela para gente superdotada, bien, esta escuela no es una escuela normal. Hogwarts es una escuela para jóvenes brujas y magos…" allí le corté, cambie mi expresión._

_"señor, yo no estoy loco y tampoco soy tonto, así que dígame de que es esa escuela, o si es un hospital, ya me han intentado meter, pero no estoy loco" vi satisfactoriamente como su expresión cambio a una más seria_

_"señor Potter si no fuera un mago, diferente al resto,¿ podría hacer esto?" y de repente mi caja en la esquina comenzó a arder, allí es donde normalmente los huérfanos dejan los zapatos, yo guardaba mis tesoros, recolectados en toda una vida. "señor Potter, en Hogwarts no se puede robar, por lo que ese mal habito ha de desaparecer"_

_Entonces me entrega un sobre marrón, con mi nombre en el remitente a tinta verde._

_"Allí esta toda la información, pero si quieres saber más, habla con el señor Riddle, él puede aclarar tus dudas, el tren para el colegio saldrá de King Cross el 1 de septiembre, tiene su billete en el sobre, no falte, el tren no espera, la señora Col está enterada. Si quiere saber más cosas como donde puede comprar los libros o cuando sale en tren consúltelas con el señor Riddle, porque supongo que querrá ir sin profesor" asiento" bueno eso es todo, lo veré en Hogwarts"_

_Y tan rápido como entro en mi vida salió_

_Fin Flashback_

Esa fue la vez en la que me entere que era mago, fue mi comienzo, después de eso casi fui a la carrera a hablar con Riddle, bueno, supongo que también puedo contar ese recuerdo, lo tengo muy bien guardado.

nota de autora:

buen aqui lo dejo esta interesante? ortografia?matarme? bueno dejen reviews

quiero aclarar un par de cosas, tom y harry se llevan 1 año de diferencia, y harry admira a tom por esos hechos por su fortaleza ambicion y astucia (mas adelante) son cualidades Slytherins, no es ningun secreto qeu ambos acabaran en esa casa.

Dumbeldore muchosnombres no ha explicado mas a harry porque sencillamente no lo creí conveniente, en este mundo harry es un huerfano normal y corriente, ademas lo dejo en un orfanato, quien cre que le importa? no es especial y tiene a un compañero, por lo que el hipocrita ese no le dio mas importancia

y si intento que mi **O**pinion no **D**iscrimine mis **I**ntenciones sobre mi poco agrado pr**O**cesado a dumbeldore

chulo el juego eee

dejen reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer, esto no se si se convertirá en un ranking M mas adelante pero ahora no

("hola") son las conversaciones

(_hola) Flash back_

Disclamer: ¿tom riddle domina el mundo junto a Harry? no asi que todos los derechos son de j.k. rowling

3.-De cómo asumes la realidad

_FlashBack_

Iba caminando por la zona masculina hasta llegar a la habitación de Riddle, toque la puerta y me dieron paso, la abrí y me lo encontré como estaba momentos antes yo. Cuando levanto la cabeza me miro con esos ojos como el hielo.

"¿Que quieres? No eres tu ese niño que vive con las niñas? Lárgate de aquí antes de que me enfade"

"no me llamo niño soy Harry potter ,Riddle, no vengo aquí por placer, hace unos minutos ha venido el profesor Dumbeldore, eres listo sabrás para que, y me dijo que me explicaras en que consistía este colegio especial y que iría a comprar y a la estación contigo" no merece la pena hacer teatro con Riddle aunque esa expresión de ligera sorpresa que apareció por un momento… me reiría mucho si pudiera, además no tiene porque enterarse que eso no es exactamente lo que me dijo ¿no?

"Asi que tu eres, bien, dejare un poco de mi valioso tiempo para explicarte esto, de hecho hoy iba a comprar los útiles escolares, te explicaré todo de camino, bien Potter, para empezar eres un mago, diferente a los muggles que son inferiores, iras a hogwarts durante siete años para aprender a controlar tu magia y después adaptarte al sistema del mundo mágico. Una vez entiendas esto sígeme" se levantó elegantemente, cogió de la cama un sobre como el mio y se fue por la puerta pasando a mi lado.

Yo sin mediar palabra me giré, fascinado por este nuevo mundo que descubrir y sus posibilidades, no tenia nada que ver con que Tom estuviera cerca.

Salimos por la puerta del orfanato sin molestarnos en ocultarnos, podias salir de allí libremente ,y si no volvías mejor para las cuidadoras y el resto, mas comida y sitio.

Cómo estaba deseando ir a Hogwarts, y no me han engañado, estoy seguro, Tom no tiene ese sentido del humor y ningún huérfano que se precie bromea con salir de ese tugurio.

Otra cosa que me había gustado de esa corta conversación con tom es que ya se el nombre para denominar a esos seres inferiores, muggles, me gusta, es despectivo es la forma de calificarlos, los odio. Cualquiera pensaría que es por lo que nos han hecho en el orfanato pero no, yo se que no es solo aquí, que no soy el único que ha sufrido sus abusos, sus miedos, sus pecados.

los magos serán poderosos y al rato destruirán a sus inferiores. Sabía que era especial.

"La entrada al callejón Diagon es este bar, es una entrada para seres mágicos, no es visible para los muggles, se llama Caldero chorreante. Ahora si golepas con tu varita después adquirida en este orden podras observar donde comienza la magia."esto Tom lo decía mientras atravesábamos el bar lleno de gente con unas túnicas de colores extravagantes y saliamos al callejón detrás del bar, donde había una pared. Riddle saco de su manga un palo de madera completamente blanco de lo que supongo era tejo, no conozco otro material asi de blanco; con ella toco una serie de ladrillos, arriba, derecha, izquierda, diagonal y abajo.

Estoy seguro que si no tuviera una mascara tan ensayada y perfeccionada con los años tendría la boca y los ojos abiertos de par en par, esto…esto no tengo palabras para describirlo solo…es mágico. Y yo podía ver literalmente la magia. Espera ¿ya se ha cerrado la puerta? ¿Y ese empujón? Es cierto estamos, en publico y estamos juntos, así que ya vendré otro dia a examinar estas impresionantes tiendas, nuca había visto algo así, espera,¿ quien me toca el hombro?

"¿me estas escuchando? Muévete, pareces un sangresucia que ve por primera vez la magia, o espera si es eso. De todas formas no quiero que me relacionen contigo si te comportas así."dijo mientras pasaba delante mio con una mueca despectiva" me siges y escuchas o te dejo de vuelta en el orfanato" no hizo falta que girara la cabeza ni que lo repitiera, tiempo fuera de allí tiempo que aprobecharia.

"lo primero es ir a por el dinero, y antes de que digas nada a los huérfanos nos dan un préstamo para el material escolar que deberemos devolver al final de la escuela."

Y entonces cambió de dirección hacia un edificio blanco enorme, cada cosa que veía por el camino me asombraba aun mas, tengo que acordarme de preguntar a Riddle cuando compraremos mi varita, y en general cuando haríamos todo.

Entre todos mis pensamientos habíamos entrado a Gringotts,(donde están esos seres que ya investigaré) y cogió el dinero, nada fuera de lo normal. Entonces es cuando me pidió la carta, y lo que ponía en ella:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA

UNIFORME:

Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

-tres túnicas sencillas de trabajo(negras)

-un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario

-un par de guantes protectores(piel de dragón o semejante)

-una capa de invierno(negra, con broches plateados)

(todas las prendas del alumno ha de llevar la etiqueta con su nombre)

LIBROS:

Todos los alumnos han de tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

-el libro reglamentario de hechizos (clase 1)

-una historia de la magia

-teoría mágica

-guía de transformaciones para principiantes

-mil hierbas y hongos mágicos

-filtros y pociones mágicas

-animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos

-las fuerzas oscuras, una guía para la autoprotección

RESTO DEL EQUIPO

1varita

1caldero(peltre, medida 2)

1 juego de redamos de vidrio o cristal

1 telescopio

1 balanza de latón

Los alumnos también podrán tener una lechuza, un gato o un sapo

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

nota de autora:

reviews?ortografia?matarme?palabras extrañas?

este capitulo es mas interacción con riddle que otra cosa, el no se muestra muy interesado aunque si muy hipocrita (el tambien piensa que es un mestizo) que se le va a hacer costumbres slytherins (soy slytherin)

esta será la primera parte del cap, la segunda será el sigiente

y vosotros decidis una cosa bastante importante:

1.-harry consige la hermana de riddle?

2.-harry consige una varita especial?

3.-harry consige una varita normal?

votar votar, hay una semana para dejar el voto, una semana hasta el proximo cap.

por si alguien no lo pilla se votan en los reviews o envisndome un correo a la cuenta de autora.

Dejen Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por leer, esto no se si se convertirá en un ranking M mas adelante pero ahora no

("hola") son las conversaciones

(_hola) Flash back_

Disclamer: ¿tom riddle domina el mundo junto a Harry? no asi que todos los derechos son de j.k. rowling

4. De como asumes la realidad II

Después de que Riddle mirara mi carta y comprobara que era lo mismo que el compró el año pasado, supongo que para saber las tiendas, fuimos andando a recoger el dinero y tiempo después por el Callejón Diagón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **salto temporal**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevamos toda la tarde en el callejón, hemos ido a prácticamente todas las tiendas que había, primero a baules, después a Madame Malkins, Florian and Bouts… estoy agotado pero aun asi nunca me cansare de este nuevo mundo, no he hablado mas de lo necesario con Riddle desde que empezamos las compras. Me ha contado sobre el ministerio de magia y sus políticas, sinceramente es impresionante que sepa tanto con tan poco tiempo en el mundo mágico. También me hablo de las casas de Hogwarts, creo que quedare en Slytherin o Revenclaw, las demás no creo que me digan mucho*, de todas formas el sombrero elegirá por mi, me asegurare de mirar cada casa y así hacer lo posible porque siga mi decisión.

También me habló de las diferentes grupos sociales, sangrepura, mestizos y sangresucias(hijos de muggles) en principio soy un sangresucia (expresado por Riddle con poca delicadeza) pero ya se verá mas adelante, yo no lo creo. Me ha hablado de muchas cosas, la mitad no las entiendo, eso del Quidok,Quidij… algo así un juego sobre escobas y con pelotas, parece peligroso, lo que no me suena muy bien, estar a mucha altura y lo que me salve de la caída sea un trozo de árbol… no gracias.

Ahora está anocheciendo y estamos caminando cargados a la última tienda por visitar, Ollivanders , el sitio mas deseado por mi. El profesor ese vino al medio día por lo que es comprensible que nos hayan dado estas horas.

Entramos a la tienda y lo que nos recibe es un hombre no muy viejo, de unos 40, supongo será Ollivander, parece… excéntrico, por no decir loco.

"Valla valla, Harry Potter, hijo de James Potter, Caoba, 28.5 cm, flexible, perfecta para Transformaciones, y también hijo de Lilly Potter, Sauce, veinticinco centímetros, elástica. Buena para encantamientos, excelente varita para una señora tan encantadora, fue una pena la muerte de los dos… "dijo con sonrisa melancolica, ¡un momento!

"¿Usted sabe quienes son mis padres? Pero… ¿no son muggles?" dije anonadado, espero haber disimulado mi curiosidad porque Riddle estaba allí.

" ¿Cómo no saberlo?, el curioso y picaro James Potter, heredero de la noble y antigua casa de los Potter, que se casó con la hija de muggles tan brillante y hermosa… fue un escándalo en su época, deshederadon al señor Potter, pero supongo que tu no entrabas en el trato, es de esperar que tengas acceso a las cámaras familiares a la mayoría de edad… por no contar que eres igualito a tu padre, pero con los ojos de tu madre, aunque tienes el pelo mas negro y sin esas gafas redondas, incluso el pelo mas largo…" parecía dispuesto a divagar, pero la vida no es tan bonita " nos desviamos del tema y no querremos hacer esperar a tu acompañante asi que, ¿diestro o zurdo?" esas cintas métricas… ¿estará permitido quemarlas? ¡Una se me metia en la nariz! Menos mal que la aparté.

"Bien, bien… pruebe esta…25 centimetros, cedro.. no, no, no… mejor esta…30 centimetros, tejo, pluma de fénix… Que desastre, tranquilo ese jarrón de arreglará…"

El hombre estaba histérico y parecía que cuanto mas difícil era la busqueda de mi varita mas le entretenía, a lo mejor no era como mis padres, soy un mestizo, por lo que si que pertenezco a este mundo y no puedo imaginar algo tan perfecto. Aunque… ¿y si no hay varita para mi?

"Puede ser… pero no creo que sea… veamos…" se acercó a la caja mas polvorienta de la que se sentía energía… parecía que estuvo allí mucho tiempo.

"Prueba esta…" la agité y de ella salieron dos rayos, uno verde esmetalda y el otro… el color mas vello, eran todos y ninguno a la vez… "si, si, si, esta es, por fin encontró dueño… esta varita señor Potter esta aquí desde que mi abuelo fundo esta tienda, fue su obra maestra. Ceniza de olmo seco y plata liquida, 27.5 centimetros, flexible, tiene dos nucleos veneno de Basilisco y sangre de fénix. Dos substancias que luchan entre si, la única varita que tiene dos nucleos señor Potter, es buena para las artes oscuras , duelo y transfiguraciones ; pero tenga cuidado es muy temperamental, igual que letal"

Después de decir eso los hecho de la tienda y no dejó que pagaramos.

Volvemos al orfanato ya entrada la noche, Riddle no ha hablado desde que salimos del callejón diagón, peor pude notar su mirada interesada, he despertado su curiosidad.

"Potter, el 1 de septiembre debes estar en la puerta con tu equipaje para irnos o te buscas la vida*" con esto entró, me encojo de hombros, no puedo hacer nada, asi que entro al orfanato dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **1 de septiembre, King's Cross**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha llegado el dia, llege puntual con Riddle, leidos todos los libros escolares y los que me compré con el dinero ahorrado de la varita (daba para mas), uno de etiqueta sangrepura,otro de historia de hogwarts y uno sobre leyes magicas,estaba deseando y preparado para entrar en el nuevo mundo.

Por el camino riddle me explico como pasar la barrera 9 y ¾, es relativamente fácil, la verdad es que cruza él delante y yo después. El tren es impresionante, esto si son buenas vistas.

Cuando entro al tren cojo el compartimento mas alejado de todos, conociendo a Riddle estará en su "grupo social" no ruedo los ojos por voluntad. Se que es popular, como no serlo siendo él, pero creo que exagera.

El ultimo compartimento esta vacio, después esta el vagon de equipajes. Entro y me siento después de dejar el equipaje y coger hogwarts una historia.

Cuando escucho ruido levanto la mirada, esta pasando Riddle y su grupo. ¿qué hacian en el vagón de equipajes? Por un momento él y yo conectamos miradas, y puedo vislumbrar curiosidad que prestamente* es escondida.

Cuando pasan hacia el principio del tren me levando a cerrar la puerta, no quiero mas incidentes como esos, quiero privacidad.

Al sentarme suena el pitido del tren y comienza a ponerse en marcha, libro olvidado dirijo mi vista a la ventana, los padres se están despidiendo de sus hijos que emprenden su vida, no hay nadie allí por mi , ni lo habrá jamás.

He investigado a partir de lo que dijo Ollivanders, mis padres fueron asesinados por un mago oscuro en mitad de la guerra, no puedo culpar a nadie, era una guerra y cada uno pelea por su bando, ellos pelearon por el suyo, aparentemente no hay familiar mio vivo por lo que el héroe de guerra (el profesor Dumbeldore, increíble que a su edad hiciera eso, no es muy viejo pero…) me dejo en el orfanato. Vieja cabra estúpida.

No tengo derechos sobre las camaras Potter hasta mayor de edad. Genial.

No son pensamientos para estar viendo el peisaje fuera de la estación que, he de añadir, son hermosos. Supongo que de esto trata asumir la realidad. No tengo padres, vivo en un orfanato, soy mago,soy mestizo y voy a hogwarts.

Sonreí

Este año será divertido

nota de autora:

reviews?ortografia?matarme? **LA VARITA DE HARRY ESTA EN UN LINK EN MI PERFIL**

vele, he intentado hacer el cap mas largo asi.. que no lo he consegido pero he puesto mas info.

siento mucho las horas, me lie y no me ha dado mucho tiempo, mañana para comepnsar estara el sugiente que sera el ultimo flash back ! el proximo cap sera la selección y entrada a sly

***he marcado arriba algunas palabras por si alguien so sabe que es:

**no me digan mucho.**: que no le atraen, no cree que sea compatible...

**buscarte la vida:** apañartelas, hacerlo solo sin ayuda de nadie o haciendolo independientemente.

**prestamente:** rapidamente, solo que me encanta la palabra n.n

****para curiosos... resultado de votaciones!

1.-harry consige la hermana de riddle? 2

2.-harry consige una varita especial? 3

3.-harry consige una varita normal? 0

tambien quiero agradecer por sus Reviews a:

Tesu Uraranich, Sandy Luna, Himero Sakura Hamosaki

sus favs a:

Angie Xibcay, Cosa Dianita, D. Jackson,Maya-0196,Sandy Luna, Soloemma, Tracy Cullen Malfoy

y follows a:

Altieru, , Sandy Luna, hatishoshi

Dejen Reviews! y feliz año nuevo atrasado!


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por leer, esto no se si se convertirá en un ranking M mas adelante pero ahora no

("hola") son las conversaciones

(_hola) Flash back_

Disclamer: ¿tom riddle domina el mundo junto a Harry? no asi que todos los derechos son de j.k. rowling

5.- La ambición es su única ley

Llegamos a Hogwarts cuando ya era de noche, yo estuve todo el camino leyendo los libros que me había comprado por el simple hecho de aburrimiento, unos cinco minutos antes de llegar a la escuela y perfecto fue pasando avisando a la gente de canviarse. Yo estaba con la túnica desde que salimos del orfanato y al que no le guste que no mire.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y todos se abalanzaron a la salida como animales, ¿Qué nadie sabia lo que era la compostura? El colegio no se iria.

Creo.

Bueno estoy saliendo de los últimos, porque sinceramente espero no morir en una de esas estampidas. La vida me quiere muerto, es un hecho sino ¿porque la vida tan dura? Por lo que mi meta es vivir y triunfar. Realmente no quiero fama, prefiero quedarme en las sombras solitario.

Eso sonó muy dramático.

Bueno a donde estaba, saliendo del tren vi que un hombre bastante alto iba gritando " ¡primero aquí! por aquí los de primero, ¡no, no subáis a las carrozas!" y esas cosas, tenia curiosidad por esos carros, según leí están tirados por unas criaturas invisibles. Sin embargo, cuando me giré vi a unos animales increíbles. Bueno si, la mayoría pensaría que esos animales hechos de guesos y lo que parecían telas negras, y no se como sentí la muerte llegar de ellos, como si no estuvieran vivos, sentía la muerte en ellos. Que morbosamente fascinante. ¿qué serán?, lo investigaré en cuanto llege a Hogwarts, independientemente de mi casa podré ir a la biblioteca.

"¿tu también los ves? Son seres fascinantes ¿no cres? Solo que incomprendidos.." en cuanto me giré pude ver a una chica de mi edad, y a juzgar por la túnica era de primero. Tenia una voz soñadora, como si estuviera a miles de quilómetros de allí, un pelo largo y rubio platino clarísimo casi parecía blanco. Y los ojos mas azules que haya visto antes, piel blanquecina. No parecía sangresucia.

"quien eres" parecía una orden mas que una pregunta pero no puede esperar sorprenderme asi y que encima sea amable. Me da un escalofrio de pensarlo.

"es de mala educación preguntar sin responder antes Harry Potter, pero de todas formas me presentaré, son Daphne Lovegood, encantada de conocerte" otra vez esa voz, supongo que será normal, pero lo que no lo es es que sepa mi nombre, que yo sepa no la he visto nunca.

"y Lovegood.." "llamame Daphne porfavor Harry, seremos compañeros y amigos no son necesarias las formalidades" esta niña … me esta crispando los nervis ¿ quien se cre para tutearme?

"y Lov… Daphne, ¿quien te ha dicho como me llamo y que puedes tratarme de amigos?" si ha sonado borde mejor.

"que tonto Harry, me lo han dicho los snorkels, los tienes rondando por tus orejas, me dicen cosas que pasaran mas adelante, ¡y nunca se equivocan!" tonto… 1,2,3 vale ok. No se que son esos seres snorkels, porque hasta a mi que he vivido con los muggles me suena a timo barato. De todas formas… son demasiadas coinidencias, me podría ser útil en un futuro si lo que dice es verdas. Si no me puedo desacer de ella.

"¡e vosotros dos, venir a los botes o se marcharán!" con eso Daphne y yo prácticamente corrimos hasta los botes, aunque intentaba no perder la elegancia. Necesito practica en eso de no perder la elegancia.

Como solo quedaba un bote nos sentamos en él ella y yo solos. El viaje al castillo transcurrió normal, solo unas exclamaciones ahogadas cuando se divisó el castillo a lo lejos, según he leído que los de primero pasen por los botes y el posterior discurso de el subdirector ha hecho que generaciones de alumnos sean reconocidos por las barreras mágicas que envuelven al castillo. Se podía ver la ilusión en la cara de todos los niños. Me alegro no verme tan idiota, porque llevo controlando mi expresión desde que cruzé la barrera, seria golpe para mi orgullo el verme tan infantil.

Desenvarcamos para que el que se hacía llamar Ogg, el guardian de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts, nos llevara a la presencia de el odioso profesor Dumbeldore. El culpable de todas mis desdichas. El bastardo inmediatamente me ha mirado, una vocecita en mi mente me decía que no le sostuviera la mirada, normalmente acierta asi que le hice caso. Disimulando miré haciua el techo y los retratos ignorando las conversaciones a mi alrededor hast aqu eunos gritos captaron mi atención. Inmediatamente busqué el peligro, pero vi que solo era el fantasma de Hufflepuff. El amable fantasma había atravesado a un par de niños, los que gritaron. Sis sigen así ni mi fuerza de voluntad será suficiente para no rodar los ojos.

Entre tanto alboroto veo que la puerta del Gran Comedor se abre y sale Dumbeldore cediendo la entrada a los de primero que pasan ordenadamente, lo que me obliga a observar que ha entrado en algún momento y yo no me he enterado.

Los de primero van entrando ordenadamente para observar el, he de reconocer, impresionante comedor. En el techo flotan velas.

Dumbeldore se sube a la plataforma que hay junto a un taburete y el sombrero seleccionador, que de repente se forma una raja en él y comienza a cantar.

"**_Mirame y dime lo que piensas,_**

**_Si no quieres lo haré igual,_**

**_los secretos no tienen cabida en la selección._**

**_Puedo no agradarte y hacerte temer,_**

**_pero no encontraras sombrero mas inteligente que yo._**

**_Puedes estar en Revenclaw,_**

**_donde el saber no ocupa lugar y la erudición es lo mas poderoso,_**

**_donde encontrarás a tus semejantes._**

**_O en Hufflepuff,_**

**_donde duermen los leales que no temen al trabajo duro,_**

**_los inocentes Hufflepuff._**

**_También puede ser Gryffindor,_**

**_los valientes donde a menudo el orgullo nubla sus mentes,_**

**_pero su caballerosidad es intachable._**

**_Y por último están los astutos, Slytherin se hacen llamar,_**

**_la ambición es su única ley y los derechos los ganas a base de poder,_**

**_allí encontrarás a tus verdaderos amigos._**

**_Así que tomame y dejame ver tus secretos,_**

**_pues de mi boca no podrán salir._**

**_Los quatro de Hogwarts me crearon y tu ahora me encuentras. ¡que comience la selección!"_**

Interesante canción, ha dejado a todos pasmados, ¿ha dicho algo diferente a anteriores años? Bueno no me interesa, han empezado a seleccionar gente. Tampoco me interesa, me pongo a mirar la horrible túnica de Dumbeldore, eserio ¿quien es quien le aconseja ponerse una túnica roja con pollitos bailando?

"Lovegood, Daphne" anuncia el subdirector. "Revenclaw" y la casa comenzó a aplaudir como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Exageración.

Y sigen nombres sin importancia, cuando son seleccionados su respectiva casa aplaude con mas o menos animos.

"Potter, Harry" anunció, fui caminando apartando a la gente en mi camino y me senté en el taburete olvidando a toda la escuela que me miraban expectantes.

"valla, valla, señor potter ¿no? Era hora de su ingreso, Buena mente, inteligente y con ganas de aprender. Pero sobretodo ambicioso, astuto, por obligación de su vida, pero astuto al fin y al cabo. Llegará a hacer cosas, no olvide lo que este viejo sombrero le dirá, uster es especial, hace mucho que se dispuso su llegada . Elija bien a sus contactos y a sus amigos, su casa perfecta es… Slytherin"

Lo último lo dijo en alto, fui caminando hacia la mesa con elegancia innata mientras mi túnica cambiaba a una Slytherin.

Nadie se levantó a aplaudir.

Se me quedaron mirando.

Somo su fuera una cucaracha que entra en su casa. Así que tengo una reacción normal. Con la cabeza alta me siento en la zona mas apartada indiferentemente de lo que quieran pensar. Me miraban con indiferencia, desprecio y superioridad. No será hoy ni mañana, posiblemente no en la escuela, pero sabrán quien soy.

El director Dippert se levanta y empieza lo que presumo será el mismo discurso de todos los años, el bosque prohibido, prohibido, tan elemental. Cuando termina de hablar aplaude y la comida se sirve.

Una cena silenciosa. Miradas y comentarios indiscriminados hacia mi persona. Ni que fuera a ponerme a llorar a lagrima viva. Dudo que alguna vez haga eso.

Cuando acabamos segimos a los perfectos fuera del comedor hacia lo que supongo serán los dormitorios Slytherin. Aparentemente están en las mazmorras, la cuarta pared después del giro a la izquierda de la cuarta armadura, sencillo.

"Amortenia"*

Y se abre el culmen de la sofisticación, la sala común esta debajo del lago negro por lo que en el techo se puede ver el lago, tendrá algún hechizo, creo.

Lo demás simplemente impresionante, verde en los tapices y sillones, plata en las ornamentaciones y sillones, una chimenea y mesas repartidas alumbradas por candelabros plateados. Había ventanales.

Lo mejor es la iluminación. La luz tenue verdosa mezclándose con las velas y las chimeneas. A los Slytherin les gusta el dramatismo.

La única pega, las clases sociales en la sala, incluso allí se puede ver quien tiene el poder. Fue grande mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Tom Riddle en la butaca verde y plata tan hermosa antes descrita, la mas cercana al fuego, rodeado de el grupito de antes pero con nuevas adquisiciones. Después de ese circulo inamovible de lo que obviamente eran las personas que dirigían la casa estaban los sangre pura de no tan alta cuna pero con cierto renomble. Después estaba yo, la paria de Slytherin. No es tan diferente al orfanato asi que voy por el pasillo que da a los dormitorios masculinos (cosa que no es difícil ya que van todos los hombre hacia allí) y busco mi nombre en las placas hasta que vine, vi y entré.

Las habitaciones eran individuales y mas o menos espartanas. Es de suponer que podrías amueblarlas a tu gusto. Sangre puras snobs.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..**después de que Harry se aseara etc. Tumbado en la cama antes de dormir.**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En lo que había aprendido hoy se encontraban diversas cosas interesantes. Había conocido a Daphne a la que no desecharé tan pronto. Había sido seleccionado y me había demostrado (a mi mismo almenos) que mi pasado escondia mas cosas, ese sombrero sabía cosas que yo no. Slytherin estaba estructurado por poder y rangos, si querías elegir hacer algo en la vida habías de escalar puestos.

Eran crueles, frios y harian lo que fuera por conseguir una migaja de pode.

La única ley era la ambición.

He encontrado mi hogar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**Harry dormido**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Era hora de regresar…_

Reviews?ortografia?matarme?

vele, he hacho el cap mas largo

siento mucho las horas,otra vez. este el el ultimo cap del "pasado" ados flash back. el proximo veremos a un harry maduro de sexto año.

publicaré el proximo viernes.

* Amortenia: poción mas poderosa que induce amor conocida, me pareció ironico ponerla en Sly n.n

*** para responder a un review: harry si se junta con alguien que ha sido presentado, Daphne Lovegood. vale esa chica no existe en el tiempo de tom, pero es que se conocen a pocas personas de esa epoca. y AMO a luna lovegood. me imagino a harry con una amiga como ella, ademas de inteligente no lo juzgaria por nada. y me gusta Daphne n.n

Dejen Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

("hola") son las conversaciones

(_Hola) cosas fuera de lo normal que pueda pasar ej. Persel etc..._

_(_**_Hola) hechizos_**

Disclamer: ¿Tom Riddle domina el mundo junto a Harry? no así que todos los derechos son de j.k. rowling

6.-Juego de guerra

Bueno, este es mi comienzo en Hogwarts, ahora estoy en sexto. Para resumir, en segundo me hicieron la vida imposible pero a partir de terceros fui más listo y comencé a ir mas a la biblioteca, esos aires de grandeza que traía conmigo se han ido, me he tenido que adaptar ¿he renunciado a mi sueño? no, solo que he priorizado. Mi meta hoy en día es convertirme en inefable (1) y como es natural si quiero conseguir ese trabajo he de estar cerca de ser un genio. He inventado hechizos que practico en la sala de menesteres. ¿Me sé la mitad de la biblioteca? obviamente no, no soy un desquiciado revenclaw, soy un Slytherin por lo tanto he de utilizar lo que se.

¿He mencionado ya que mi padre me dejo por herencia una capa de invisibilidad? eso me ha valido para colarme en la área prohibida de la biblioteca y para merodear por los pasillos, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin el fantástico mapa del merodeador? parece que mi padre tenía un grupo de amigos Gryffindors lo que me da igual, hoy día están todos muertos. También investigué eso.

Bueno volviendo al tema de mis años... me hice poderoso, solo que en las sombras. Ni Tom Riddle que tiene un ojo en mí por lo que presumo será cierta información que poseo de su pasado, sabe todo mi potencial. Ruedo los ojos. Es bastante obvio que no es sangre pura no sé como esos que presumen de ser astutos se han dejado engañar con su brillo. Volviendo a las andadas... en quinto año de Tom, salió un basilisco de la cámara de Slytherin. Le echaron la culpa a un semi gigante de nombre desconocido para mí.

Todo este tiempo solo me he relacionado básicamente con Daphne, mi única amiga, he cambiado, adiós planes de dominación mundial... pero si surge me lo pensaría.

¿Vida social? estudio, libros y días en que de tal cansancio creo que los libros me hablan, lo que no es del todo imposible, aquí desde luego no.

_¡RING RING!_

_¿He olvidado comentar que estoy en clase de Binns?, pero sinceramente ¿quien se concentra en esa clase?_

Ahora me toca DCAO.

Esto ya es masoquismo, enserio si no odiara a Dumbeldore... porque, ¿A quien se le ocurre poner una combinación tan explosiva como Slytherin y Gryffindor en las clases más peligrosas? eso de la unidad de las casas es una patraña de viejo senil. DCAO, Pociones, Duelo... todas con los leones, ¿es que quiere que nos matemos entre nosotros? son siglos de rivalidades por Merlín.

Hoy tenemos una práctica especial, seguramente llegaré primero (detalle de capa, mapa y saber donde están los pasadizos), pero también seguramente no sabrán que existo, voy aparte de los Sly, llámalo si quieres sentido de supervivencia.

También he de indagar sobre lo de práctica especial, porque es eso seguro, sino ¿Porqué nos ordenarían salir a la frontera con el bosque prohibido y sin libros?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. de la clase 15 min después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_BINGO_

El primero, por lo que me siento a la sombra de un árbol cercano a esperar. Y... premio para mi, pasan totalmente de largo sin dirigirme una mirada, ¿y ellos se hacen llamar serpientes? ¿astutas y ambiciosas? estoy a punto de reírme en su cara. Ni siquiera han reparado en mi,¿ y si fuera un enemigo? jajá.

Mirando a las personas que comparten mi clase, dígase Slytherins y Gryffindors, no me percaté hasta el último minuto de que se acercaban los de séptimo de ambas casas. ¿Qué hacen aquí? eso si que ha sido una sorpresa. ¿No se suponen que deben estar en sus clases para ser futuros magos oscuros y aurores(2) respectivamente?

Me levanto y voy hacia "el lado" no marcado de las serpientes, hacia el final. En las clases es así, leones y serpientes separados, por ...bueno obvias razones, los mencionados siglos de rivalidades y eso.

Dumbeldore y sus tonterías DCAO con dos curos de estas casas... patéticos intentos, ¿no he dicho eso antes?

A todo esto llega nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, unos dirán que parece un vagabundo, y no se puede negar porque lleva ropa holgada y medio rota además de muggle para mi disgusto, barba descuidada y un gorro que está seguro regalado por la cabra*... pero yo no soy esos, yo puedo ver las auras y magias. Soy un receptor, como el nombre mismo indica, hago eso, "percibir" el poder en todas sus formas, lo que comporta ver sus emociones etc... Casi es imposible que me engañen y ese profesor es poderoso.

"Bien chicos, como habéis podido comprobar están aquí dos cursos y habéis venido sin libros. Obviedades aparte hoy que haréis es una especie de simulación de batalla o si preferís un ejercicio de supervivencia, iréis por casas y durará hasta que el equipo contrario consiga esto" y elevó un estandarte de cada casa, que original " será dentro del bosque y durará... lo que dure, no hay límite de hechizos siempre que no maten, sean las imperdonables o dejen daños irreparables severos, tienen una hora para entrar y asentarse en algún sitio, poner protecciones y lo que haga falta. En el término de ese tiempo tiraré unas chispas rojas al cielo, lo que será señal de salida. Los de séptimo estáis aquí para poner más nivel. Solo queda decir que suerte, en cuanto entréis estaréis totalmente solos" y así nos despidió dando los correspondientes estandartes... cuando se iba se giró repentinamente " ¡casi se me olvida! sabré que ha ganado uno porque la bandera tiene un hechizo que la envía automáticamente a mí, así que la primera que llegué será la perdedora, adiós"

Y se va, ¿¡pero qué profesor es este!?

Por las caras que ponen ambas casas piensan más o menos lo mismo, pero aun así se giran y entran por caminos diferentes, no sin antes por supuesto lanzarse miradas de resentimiento o superioridad. Suspiro. Energúmenos con resentimiento inútil.

Los Gry siguen a uno de séptimo año que parece el más...inteligente. Mientras que los míos intentan acercarse tanto como pueden a Riddle que abre la marcha. Yo no sigo ese ejemplo pero de todas formas los sigo, ya jugaré de mi parte después.

Porque de todas formas nadie se cree que sea un ejercicio y quien lo crea es tonto, es el comienzo de un juego de guerra, y el orgullo esta lo primero.

El truco esta en no mirar a los rivales marchar y así no mirar atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nota de autora:_

_Ortografía? espero que no._

La cabra*: apelativo "cariñoso"(ironía queridos lectores) del lado oscuro para Dumbeldore.

_Inefable (1):_El **Departamento de Misterios** es una sección del Ministerio de la Magia que lleva a cabo investigaciones confidenciales. La mayor parte de sus operaciones se llevan a cabo en total secreto. Pocos magos en el Ministerio saben realmente lo que se encuentra dentro de este departamento, a pesar de que se enteraron de que los distintos misterios del mundo se estudian allí: estos incluyen el amor, el espacio, el pensamiento, el tiempo, la muerte, y otros. Aquellos asistentes que trabajan en el Departamento de Misterios que se conoce como Inefables debido a la naturaleza confidencial de su trabajo. Algunos de los proyectos de investigación encubierta que este departamento ha llevado a cabo se dieron a conocer al Ejército de Dumbledore, y una importante batalla de la Segunda Guerra Mágica se llevó a cabo en el departamento en 1996.

_Aurores(2):_Los **aurores** son magos altamente calificados que trabajan para el Ministerio de Magia. Su principal cometido es dar caza a los magos tenebrosos, como son los seguidores de Lord Voldemort (los mortífagos) y al propio Voldemort. Es como la policía del mundo Muggle.

Siento la tardanza, problemas externos a mi posible consentimiento ok? bueno, eee me han enviado un review que dice que he cambiado mi forma de escribir... podría poner la escusa valida de que como Harry evoluciona su forma de contar las cosas también, pero voy a ser sincera, es mi primer fic por lo que voy aprendiendo sobre la marcha el mundo de la escritura.

Y por ultimo... la próxima actualización(sin fecha) habrá la primera interacción real Tom/Harry, no sé como saldrá por lo que...

Dejen deviews!n.n


	7. Chapter 7

("hola") son las conversaciones

(_Hola) cosas fuera de lo normal que pueda pasar ej. Persel etc..._

_(_**_Hola) hechizos_**

Disclamer: ¿Tom Riddle domina el mundo junto a Harry? no así que todos los derechos son de j.k. rowling

7.- lazos rojos.

Entramos en el bosque y cada vez que caminábamos, a lo que supongo era el norte, había más espesura. Seguramente mis 'acompañantes' no podrán ver bien, bosque húmedo, negro, frondoso, con piedras, barro y algo deslizándose que no es un reptil. Ni siquiera quiero saber qué es eso, porque dudo que sea peligroso, como serlo en EL BOSQUE PROHIBIDO. Cuando miro hacia el espesor del bosque lo veo como si no hubiera ningún impedimento anteriormente mencionados. Tengo cierta ventaja en mis sentidos.

Creo que llevamos unos 15 minutos caminando cuando nos detenemos, digo detenemos porque Riddle podría haber parado a oler flores y los demás pensaráan que es por un magnifico plan suyo. Reitero, ¿desde cuándo los Slytherin son tan crédulos? yo nunca confiaría tanto en alguien, ni mucho menos para no cuestionarme nada de lo que hace, soy demasiado independiente.

Nos detenemos en una especie de claro débil a emboscadas para vistas inexpertas, pero los arboles, casi como si nosotros mismos los hubiéramos puesto aquí estratégicamente, son prefectos para poder defendernos y poner trampas, tienen forma incluso curva, como de jaula. Me quedo atrás pasando desapercibido entre la maleza.

"Bien, esta será nuestra 'base' o lo que se supone que será eso, ellos creerán que es así, Abraxas, transfigura una rama en la bandera y esconde la original en ese hueco que hay en el árbol. Lestrange, coge a la mitad de los de 6º y poneos a hacer protecciones alrededor de los arboles en un circulo exterior, los de séptimo reforzaremos y haremos trampas, sacar las pociones que habéis traído" claro nosotros no jugábamos limpio, y ahora que lo pienso, Riddle no se mostró sorprendido, seguro que ese bastardo y su grupo sabía lo que íbamos a hacer, eso también explicaría que supiera el camino. Para fiarme." La mitad que queda de sexto inspeccionar el territorio, si podéis encontrar la base enemiga reportar con lo que podáis. Si os perdéis, os comen y os accidentáis allí fuera no os iremos a ayudar, estáis solos, no somos niñeras y yo no he de soportar débiles a mi cargo"

Bueno, esta es otra razón por la que lo llamamos coloquialmente Rey de Slytherin, o Rey de hielo. Simplemente porque nadie se puede cuestionar que sea el rey por su comportamiento. Estoy cansado de toda esta mierda. Cuando el año que viene se valla de Hogwarts y del orfanato solo tendré que esperar otro año más para meterme en los inefables y no volver a verle la cara, mucho. Los inefables son conocidos por su secretismo, nadie sabe que hacen menos los que allí están. Yo si se que hacen, y por eso quiero entrar. Inventan, investigan, aprenden, estudian y todo eso en las sombras. ¿Qué mejor? Secretismo y poder aunque mayoritariamente de artes oscuras, pero nadie dice nada. El ministerio está a favor de las artes oscuras siempre y cuando le convenga.

¿Ya se han repartido los grupos? Ja, que sorpresa soy de la 'avanzadilla', me habría gustado eso de las protecciones, pero mi varita y mi cuerpo me piden otra cosa y ¿Qué persona seria si denegase mis instintos? me han salvado y ayudado en varias ocasiones que no vienen al caso.

Fuera de la vista de todos en dirección Este en contra de todos que fueron al Oeste. No escucho ni un sonido, todo en calma, lo que si escucho son los bichos y animales, el viento...

Mi varita cae en mi mano desde el protector del antebrazo. Apuntándome "_**Animagus revelo**__"_(1)

Y dejé de ser un mago para convertirme en mi animal interior y correr libre por el bosque siguiendo el olor de los leones...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando acabo de supervisar e indicar como todo se ha de hacer me relajo interiormente, no que se muestre en el exterior, esos crédulos corderos astutos dependen de mi hasta para respirar. ¿Quién pensaría que un mestizo controlaría a las tan afamadas serpientes? se puede decir que he triunfado, perfecto desde quinto y ahora en séptimo me hacen premio anual.

Veo que Lestrange escoge a todos los sangre limpia más importantes de los de 6º, los de séptimo comienzan a poner trampas y Malfoy a acabado la transfiguración, ya haré yo las protecciones adecuadas. Vamos a por todas como siempre.

Los de sexto que quedan se van hacia el Oeste, se han dado cuenta de que el profesor no dijo nada sobre la forma de rendirse ni de avisar de un peligro, así que van a la zona que saben no hay demasiados peligros.

Lo que llamó mi atención es el chico de pelo negro e impresionante ojos verdes esmeraldas que se dirigía hacia el este, ciertamente el sitio más cercano a los Gry, porque, ¿Pensaban que no sabía dónde estaban? este bosque lo conozco bastante bien.

Él es el chico que vivía conmigo en el orfanato, quien está fuera de toda la red de órdenes. Va de solitario y posiblemente fuera uno si no fuera por la Revenclaw esa medio loca. Lovegood creo. Harry Potter. Cuando salga de aquí y tenga más libertad investigare sobre ti .

Porque si algo hay claro en tu misterio es que despiertas mi curiosidad con tus andares felinos querido Potter.

Y yo obtengo lo que quiero.

Con eso desapareció de mi vista.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Notando que el olor es cercano paro de correr y me pongo al acecho de las dos personas mas cercanas, que resultan ser unos de 6º no muy precavidos.

Desde aquí, aunque alejado, puedo ver todo el campamento. Están repartidos de forma que todos se vean entre ellos y por parejas. Que interesante, es una formación de aurores por lo que el líder es alguien relacionado con ellos, hijo de, supongo.

Este tipo de estrategias tiene su punto flaco, lo malo, pensé, es que se caracterizaban por ser cada una diferentes y con puntos débiles equidistantes entre sí, pero al estar en forma circular y dentro de lo que pude ver*(2) eran varias protecciones bastante… osadas que pueden llegar a matar del choque eléctrico. No muy noble por su parte, pero somos serpientes ¿no? Nadie quiere realmente que Nada malo nos pase. Cáptese la ironía.

Localizo la bandera orgullosamente erguida en el centro de varios campos de invisibilidad, ocultos para ojo normal. Visto esto doy media vuelta y me marcho igual de silencioso que he venido, no vaya a ser que los vigías fuera de la barrera me vean.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. vuelta en la 'base Slytherin'.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paso los arbustos en mi forma humana y un poco sucia, veo que todos están impolutos y acabando una que ultima protección. Así que los que acabamos de venir o han acabado sus quehaceres nos reunimos en el centro. Honestamente solo voy allí porque se me notaría más si estuviera apartado.

Después de unos minutos eternos, hacen un camino en el círculo de conversaciones y no me hace falta mirar para saber quien está en el centro. De todas formas su voz es inconfundible.

"Bien, ya hemos acabado las tareas primarias. En 10 minutos exactos saldremos la mitad en busca de la bandera, ¿Alguien la ha avistado?" silencio "bien, pues se habrá de empezar de cero, no quiero fallos, no quiero ninguna queja ni mucho menos perder, lo que os aseguro pagareis caro. No hay profesores, no hay nadie más que nosotros y ellos. Con tal de no matar ni herir gravemente utilizar vuestro repertorio 'especial' " Unas cuantas risas se escuchan al fondo, de los que obviamente no han contenido la risa en medio de tanto sarcasmo.

"Haré un hechizo que dictaminará las parejas de búsqueda, será uno de sexto y séptimo para equilibrar y para los de séptimo un posible escudo" allí va su fachada ¡toma sinceridad! "Los que han ido a explorar irán en la búsqueda, los que se han quedado a hacer protecciones estarán aquí defendiendo esa bandera como si la vida fuera en ello." Y a eso procedió a sacer su varita y a apuntar a un punto equidistante.

' _**travel copularis'**__*(3)_

Y unos hilos de diferentes colores salieron de su varita enlazando magos en lo que parecía al azar, la gente no lo ve, solo siente un tirón hacia el otro. A Malfoy lo une un hilo purpura oscuro**(1) con un rubio de ojos negros, y así se fueron uniendo en hilos azules oscuros**(2), verdes oscuros **(3) incluso amarillos**(4) y , negros**(5)… pero ninguno rojo oscuro**(6). A no ser… ese que sale de su varita ahora mismo, ¿A quién se dirigirá? O espera… es a mí! Y se une a…él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…

Siento un estirón, parezco unido a alguien. Miro hacía el estirón y sonrío. Solo él podría vincularme

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos miramos, él sonríe diabólicamente y sé que si no fuera porque soy un maestro de oclumancy y legremancy estaría ahora mismo descubriendo mi alma al mismísimo diablo.

Tom Riddle

Que he hecho yo para merecer esto, se está acercando, genial. Todos miran hacia donde se dirige y empiezan a murmurar cosas… ¿Quién_ es? ¿Es un sangre pura? Imposible! ,toujours pur!*(4)_ ese último comentario ha sido Black seguro, siempre puro, como no, su lema familiar.

Se para al lado mío y empieza a hablar

"Enlazados, solo falta un minuto, empecemos la marcha, hemos de seguir a los de sexto, es su prueba al fin y al cabo" ¡¿qué ha pasado?! Algo muy malo para que cambie de opinión y que encima me toque a mi guiarle.

"Si me guías a dónde has visto a los Gryffindors y su bandera acabaremos antes Potter."

Ya ni me molesto en preguntar cómo lo sabe, simplemente le guio hacia donde se que están.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Al llegar al campamento.-.-.-

"esta conversación no quedará así Potter, prepárate para irte despidiendo de tu soledad" dijo con voz enfadada.

"haz lo que quieras Riddle pero a mí no me compras" ¿cómo ha acabado tan enfadado? Es una historia que no contare ahora

"¿cuál es tu plan Potter?, porque tendrás uno ¿no?" "por supuesto Riddle, hacen cambios de ronda cada cinco minutos y yo tengo dos pociones multijugos*(5) aquí"

Y así esperamos sin mirarnos y sin hablar cinco minutos hasta que oímos unas pisadas, escondidos como estábamos en los arbustos no nos vieron y cuando giraron…

"**Stupefly"** y al unísono con nuestros hechizos aun resonantes en nuestros oídos recogimos el cabello y los cuerpos.

Mi poción multijugos tiene un color verde y el suyo marrón, pero ninguno nos quejamos por más que el sabor, olor y vista sean nauseabundos, y ninguno tiene pudor a la hora de cambiarnos, total, no son nuestros cuerpos.

Una vez cambiados nos dirigimos al círculo en formación de aurores dejando tras nosotros a cuerpos bajo diversos hechizos de invisibilidad y silencio, atados a un árbol desnudo y con un regalo de mi parte para cuando despierten.

"¡eh vosotros! Os toca hacer la ronda dentro del campo para guardar la bandera, cuídanos las espaldas eeee!" dijo el más cercano a nosotros y el resto estallo en risotadas. Nosotros sonreímos y reímos respectivamente pero con una mueca interior.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo vamos a dejar que esas sucias serpientes nos ganen? ¡Somos leones, y oirán nuestro rugido!" dije con sonrisa tonta y al pasar me palmearon de más la espalda, así que acabe sobre los brazos de Riddle cuando me estabilizó con una sonrisa divertida.

"vamos y no te tropieces con tus pies, cuando cojamos la bandera o corremos o luchamos"

Nos acercamos a paso seguro a la bandera y con un gesto me indicó que la cogiera.

No era una invitación

La separé del poste y desapareció

"¡hey! Los de allí, ¡¿que habéis hecho!?... ¡espera! Solo se iría si la tocaban los Slytherin, chicos a las varitas, ¡han cogido la bandera! ¡Que no salgan indemnes!

Creo que será la segunda opción

Algo me lo decía, lo que no se decir es si era mi varita expectante, Riddle en posición de batalla o los treinta Gryffindor rodeándonos.

"**stupefly!"**

Y así comienza un desastre

**N/A: lo siento!**

**LAS HORAS MALISIMAS LO SE. PROMETÍ BATALLA PERO… ERA DEMASIADO ESCRITO DE UNA VEZ ASÍ QUE SERÁ EN LA PROXIMA SORRY. mas de 2000 palabras wiiiii n.n**

¿Qué CLASE DE FELINO PUEDE SER HARRY?

Enviar algo para decirme lo que creeis y os diré en dos días apartir del sábado si lo sabíais, no se gana nada pero es divertido ver tu nombre en un cap no no?

Traducciones/aclaraciones:

Animagus revelo. Revela al Animago, no tengo mucha imaginación

Se refiere a lo anteriormente dicho, puede ver la magia ya que es un receptor, no confundir con empata son cosas distintas

Pareja de viaje. Si mi imaginación y cratividad motivará al mundo n.n

Siempre puro, lema black por excelencia

Multijugos, una poción en la que si metes el adn de una persona (dígasele pelo) te conviertes en ella por un periodo de tiempo. Esta poción es ligeramente ilegal, no se si en esa época lo era…n.n

Okey los dos asteriscos (**) significados de los colores!

(1):Morado oscuro: Se asocia a la realeza y simboliza poder, nobleza, lujo y ambición. Sugiere riqueza y extravagancia. El color púrpura también está asociado con la sabiduría, la creatividad, la independencia, la dignidad.

(2)Azul oscuro:El azul oscuro representa el conocimeinto, l integridad, la seriedad y el poder.

(3)Verde oscuro: El verde oscuro se relaciona con la ambición, la codicia, la avaricia y la envidia.

(4)Amarillo:El amarillo representa inteligencia, originalidad y alegría.

(5)Negro: El negro representa el poder, la elegancia, la formalidad, la muerte y el misterio. Es el color más enigmático y se asocia al miedo y a lo desconocido.

(6)Rojo oscuro: El color rojo es el del fuego y el de la sangre, por lo que se le asocia al peligro, la guerra, la energía, la fortaleza, la determinación, así como a la pasión, al deseo y al amor. Los japoneses piensan que si están unidos por un lazo rojo será para siempre, osea que es una especie de unión de amor eterno n.n

Los reviews son gratis y me hacen feliz!


	8. Chapter 8

("hola") son las conversaciones

(Hola) cosas fuera de lo normal que pueda pasar ej. Persel etc...

(Hola) hechizos

Disclamer: ¿Tom Riddle domina el mundo junto a Harry? no así que todos los derechos son de j.k. rowling

8.-lo llaman paz

Estamos espalda contra espalda, las varitas están apuntando a los diferentes enemigos, todos Gryffindor esperando que se haga el primer movimiento para lanzar el hechizo que pase por su mente hacia los dos del centro, los rodeados. Sin pensar quienes eran, solo que su identidad era la de una serpiente. Gente sin rostro. Son unos hipócritas que intentan vender su cuento a la gente. Son iguales a los muggles.

Su varita blanca contrastaba con la mía, negra. Irónica que su varita sea blanca cuando tiene el corazón más negro. Él ha matado y torturado, ha atemorizado y tiene el control total de la escuela. Se convertirá en el próximo Señor Oscuro y habrá más muertes. Pero su varita seguirá blanca. Su herramienta para los asesinatos será impoluta, mientras que la mía será siempre negra con ese brillante metal, esa rareza, yo no engañaré como él.

Odio no poder utilizar la magia que llevo en mi interior, magia oscura pero ya habrá tiempo de utilizarla, solo espero que no tarde en llegar ese momento.

Mi opinión la secunda mi varita rebosante de ganas de batalla.

"¿Qué hacemos, una carnada y pasamos por donde podamos o luchamos contra ellos y les demostramos que las serpientes tienen poder y les humillamos?" dijo en un susurro Riddle.

"¿Tienes que preguntar? de todas formas el profesor dijo que no se podía utilizar las imperdonables ni daños permanentes, espero que eso te deje muchas opciones en el 'repertorio especial' del que has hablado" dije con ironía igualmente susurrando.

"Por Morgana, estaba deseando que dijeras eso, seria aburrido luchar yo solo" dijo con voz extasiada en un cautivador silbido, del que he de reconocer, quede hechizado.

"¿¡Que tanto susurráis traidoras serpientes?!" gritó uno que parecía el más estúpido, perfecto para demostrar porque no me gustaban los leones, demasiado imprevisible.

Conectamos miradas y con un asentimiento lanzamos un hechizo a la vez. Inofensivo.

"Reducto!" "Repulso!"

Y así comenzó la efímera batalla.

Él y yo hacíamos un equipo increíble, si uno hechizaba el otro protegía y los descuidados alumnos del bando contrario caían al suelo sin una pizca de elegancia mientras nosotros reíamos de su desgracia sin despegar nuestras espaldas ya que aun estábamos rodeados.

No había mucha dificultad, entre Riddle, el perfecto y estudioso Riddle, que se ha estudiado (seguro) toda la sección prohibida, y yo que tenía una facilidad con la magia negra fantástica , pero he de admitir que los entrenamientos ayudaban.

En poco tiempo, cada uno perdidos en nuestros pensamientos mientras atacábamos y defendíamos moviéndonos como en una danza totalmente sincronizados, nos dimos cuenta de que ya no habían mas oponentes, y que teníamos a un circulo de gente tirada inconsciente que poco a poco iba desapareciendo.

Habrá sido un hechizo de última hora hacia la enfermería del profesor. Lo que demuestra que es poderoso, yo no lo he detectado siendo sensible a la magia.

Respiramos forzosamente y nos separamos entre jadeos ahogados.

Cuando le miro puedo ver el brillo característico en sus ojos, ese que tiene cuando gana algo y demuestra su superioridad. Se lo tiene muy creído. Así que lo único que hago es alejarme de ese brillo hacia la salida del bosque, noto que Riddle no me sigue. No me importa, hoy es un día de celebraciones, pero yo no estaré allí.

Puedo escuchar los gritos de los Slytherins en la línea que separa el bosque prohibido de los terrenos aceptables de Hogwarts.

Están extasiados por haber ganado, aunque no hubieran tenido que hacer nada.

Sé que ha sido extremadamente fácil, pero aun así no me puedo quitar esa duda de ¿Que pasaría si me llevara el merito? mas tan pronto como llegó se fue, ese no es mi camino, yo he de seguir en las sombras, el merito se lo llevará Riddle.

En la lejanía puedo ver como por fin Riddle sale del bosque y prácticamente se lanzan sobre el deshaciéndose en halagos, seguramente cosas como 'ha sido más que notable' o 'no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra ti'

Me encamino hasta un pasadizo que entra en el castillo, se ha acabado la poción multijugos unos minutos después de la batalla, de lo que estoy inmensamente agradecido.

Miro una última vez atrás y veo que me mira, cuando conectamos miradas puedo ver qué me dice algo, aunque estoy lejos puedo leerle los labios.

"cumpliré mi promesa"

Y eso no tengo duda de que es una amenaza.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Horas después.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Veo que no has tenido suficiente con la anterior batalla que aun estas luchando, ¿no Harry?"

La voz viene de mi espalda y no tengo duda en saber de quién se trata, no hay muchas personas que sepan de la sala de los menesteres de todas formas. Sus altas columnas marfileñas con sus bonitos decorados, un techo con arcos apuntados y diferentes grabados que aun con mi avanzada vista no soy capaz de diferenciar. La oscuridad que reinaría si no fuera por las innumerables velas y la luz de mis hechizos ininterrumpidos. Sé que estoy con el pelo desordenado, las mangas de la camisa subidas y con algunos botones desabrochados; mi pantalón desarreglado y la túnica haciendo compañía al chaleco en el suelo. Aun así me ha visto en condiciones peores por lo que no me importa su presencia.

"La batalla fue prácticamente una broma y lo sabes, solo lo hago por desahogarme de verdad, no puedo creer que tú puedas fingir tanto, no, retiro eso, me lo creo, lo que no entiendo es que puedas estar horas y horas estudiando magia oscura y luego no quieras utilizarla"

"Hemos tenido esta discusión muchas veces Harry, mi familia no lo permitiría, tenemos un hechizo contra eso, y sé que la adicción es muy grande para mi, por eso te tengo a ti amigo" dijo con voz dura al principio e irónica al final

"Y yo sigo insistiendo Daphne sobre que deberías probar, pero no te convenceré así que… ¿Alguna noticia interesante en el nido?" Es conocido en toda la escuela que los Revenclaw tienen una de las mayores redes de cotilleos en el colegio.

"Los Slytherin están celebrando su victoria, los Gryffindors aludieron que hicieron trampa y que no jugaron limpio, que pena que no estás en las comidas últimamente, porque al ser en el gran comedor, el profesor vagabundo les grito por energúmenos y por mal perder, 50 puntos menos, así que os colocáis en primer lugar" susurro con voz mortífera, para tiempo después reírnos los dos de su faceta seria, la que solo salía a la luz para hablar de magia oscura y de espionaje.

"¿Y tu búsqueda sobre los Snorquels* de cuerno arrugado?" se que para estar contenta consigo misma ha de hablar de ellos una vez al día, puedo hacerla feliz a mi amiga una vez al día, es fácil y así me aprovecho de su talento para el espionaje.

"Sigo en ello" suspiró" Pero la gente no lo toma enserio y son muy asustadizos, ¡oye! con tu gran población de Smucles* podrías ayudarme" dijo emocionada

"Lo siento sabes que no me caen bien mis Smucles" y una vez al día rechazo su proposición.

"Vale pues adiós" así se giro y se fue hacia la puerta con los pasos repitiéndose en el eco de la sala.

"Una última cosa, no te dejes engañar por lo que es negro, puede que dos almas negras estén unidas por un lazo rojo " y con esas misteriosas palabras me dejo en la sala pensando en su advertencia, no puedo evitar pensar en el hechizo de Riddle.

Aun así seguí entrenando, mi vida no cambiará, en escasos cinco meses me graduaré y trabajaré con los inefables.

Mi vida seguiría extrañamente tranquila, eso que llaman paz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Estás seguro de que se han empezado a mover?"

"Si, ha habido secuestros por la zona y sabemos a qué se deben, no hay duda él está involucrado"

"Recomiendo que esperemos, pueden haber cambios de último momento, nunca esperes saber el futuro querido muchacho, puedes retirarte"

Así veo a un hombre de barba blanca despidiéndose de un hombre con un solo ojo.

El hombre se dirige a la ventana para ver el exterior, el amanecer de un nuevo día, acompañado de los sonidos de su fénix.

"así que esta por empezar ya, hay que ser precavidos, porque esta guerra la ganará el bien mayor" y en cuanto lo dijo le brillaron los ojos en esa habitación repleta de objetos curiosos y de extraños compartimentos, con un clima cálido debido a la chimenea.

Porque la batalla se acerca y esto es solo el preludio de la verdad.

N/A: un pelín tarde...

Vale he tardado, aquí está la batalla y... lo siento! pero es mi primera batalla y no sabía qué hacer, mejorare con el tiempo lo prometo.

Ortografía? criticas?

IMPORTANTE, estoy un poco seca de inspiración así que los siguientes capítulos se esperan en bastante tiempo, si hay sugerencias los comentarios son gratis. Cuando suba intentare subir más de un capitulo en compensación por la espera.

Y una última cosa, cuando escribo me parece todo malo, así que cualquier cosa buena o mala decírmelo. Que yo no lo noto. n.n

*snorquels: no se si se escriben así, son los animales esos que no existen en los que está obsesionada luna loovegood. Son una especie de unicornios pero con dos cuernos y arrugados buenos para pociones (creo). Si no es eso avisad que lo edito n.n

*Smucles: se dice del animal que me acabo de inventar. Son una especie de luciérnagas que revolotean invisibles por las orejas de la gente que le va contando secretos. Es irrelevante para la historia n.n


End file.
